Fullmoon Fever, Curse and the Sign of Sin
by Nekuro Yamikawa
Summary: "Hey Beelz, bagaimana kelanjutan kisahku malam ini?" tanyaku malas pada makhluk berambut pirang karamel di sebelahku. Karena pasti mulutnya hanya bisa mengatakan sesuatu dengan ketus. /"kau ingin membuatku tampak bodoh atau apa? mana aku tahu, kau pikir aku cenayang?"/ ah, kami memang tak pernah akur. Seperti biasa. /warn : T-plus rated sekuel. Author and his familiar as OC PoV/


**=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=**

**Fullmoon Fever**

******[Curse and the Sign of Sin]**

******=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=**

******.**

******.**

******.**

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" ku bertanya pada sosok jangkung di sebelahku. Masih acuh dengan seruputan penuh nafsu pada sekaleng soda lemon di tangannya. Ia melirik sekilas, lalu kembali membuang muka. "bukankah ini menarik?" lanjutku, tak sudi lagi menoleh pada sikap angkuhnya.

"Kau terlalu banyak berimajinasi" kritik. Hal biasa yang keluar dari balik bibir itu. Kaleng telah kosong tanpa sisa. Genggaman tangan mengerat, meremuk metal tipis hingga jauh berbeda dari rupa semula. "lalu siapa lagi korban mereka malam ini?" manik keemasan bergulir menatap bulatan perak yang bersinar anggun di atas langit. Bosan.

Ku lihat sederetan kalimat yang ku tulis di kertas putih, lalu memperhatikan jalanan yang sepi. Ah, sang adik sedang menangis di bangku taman, di mana kah kakaknya sekarang berada?

"_Onii chan… hiks… hiks… lapar…"_ ia merengek. Menggemaskan.

"Bukankah anak kecil seimut dia selalu berhasil menarik simpati orang-orang di sekitarnya?" sosok disampingku berjongkok mendengar kalimat yang ku ucap. Kedua sikunya terlipat bertumpu lutut. Kepala menjorok, bibir bersungut.

"Apa kau mulai menyukai anak-anak?" Dari mana ide gila itu bersarang di kepalanya, huh? ingin ku penggal sekarang juga lehernya. Apalagi dengan posisi yang sempurna seperti itu. Sayang, aku tahu hal tersebut sangatlah mustahil ─singkat kata, dia abadi. Kurang lebih demikian.

"Jika itu sebagai makanan," kalimatku tergelantung di ujung lidah. Mataku kembali mengamati si kecil berkuncir dua. Seorang wanita berambut coklat caramel keruh ku lihat berjalan menghampirinya. Dari jarak sejauh ini, aku bisa sedikit mengendus aroma alkohol dan wajah bersemu karena efek panas dari minuman setan di antara hembusan napasnya. Namun wanita itu sepertinya cukup memiliki toleransi tinggi dari daya jerat ilusi sebagai efek samping apa yang di konsumsinya.

"_Ada apa adik kecil? Mengapa menangis?"_ wanita berambut sepangkal leher itu bertanya, merasa iba pada satu-satunya gadis kecil yang menjadi teman duduknya saat ini karena lelah dalam meniti langkah.

"_Onii chan sedang mencari makanan, Miku di minta menunggu di sini, tapi Onii chan masih belum kembali"_ gadis kecil, yang juga ku tahu bernama Miku, berkata dengan logat anak seusianya. Sudut pandang orang ke tiga, suara kecil dan lucu, wajah bulat menggemaskan serta rambut panjang yang jarang di jumpai pada anak perempuan berumur enam tahun. Namun siapa mengira bahwa di balik penampilan itu dia bisa menjadi sesuatu yang…

"tapi dia bukan makanan," aku tersenyum mengambil jeda.

"Kau tahu," sahut lelaki ini tanpa sedikit pun bergeming dari posisinya "kau baru saja memecahkan rekor dengan kalimat gantung terlama."

Terima kasih, ku anggap itu pujian. "melainkan satu tontonan yang menghibur."

"Bahkan kau masih menggantung sisanya saat aku berbicara"

Wanita berambut caramel itu merogoh tas selempangnya. Tak lama berselang beberapa bungkusan warna-warni berada di telapak tangan yang ia julurkan. "_Kamu mau?"_ tawarnya. Hey, tahukah dia bahwa di taman safari tak seorangpun boleh memberi makanan pada binatang? Oh aku lupa, di setiap sudut kota ini tidak ada papan peringatan bertuliskan demikian. Lihat, betapa bodoh senyum wanita itu.

"_Mi-Miku boleh memakannya?"_ mata kuning gadis kecil itu berbinar saat ia mengangkat wajahnya. Iris kucing itu tampak gembira dengan taring meruncing tampak jelas di mulut yang terbuka saat ia menganga tidak percaya.

Ada yang salah. Hal itu jelas terlihat di raut wajah wanita itu. Ia pasti berpikir, ada apa dengan gadis kecil ini? siapa? Atau lebih tepat, makhluk apa dia sebenarnya?

"_Terima kasih," _sela Miku segera. Sebelum wanita itu bisa berkata, juga sebelum bisa mencerna fakta tidak ilmiah yang dijejalkan di otak logis penuh berbagai pelik permasalahan perkembangan ekonomi di kantor tempat dia bekerja, _"nee chan"_ Gadis kecil itu menyambar kearahnya.

Menggorok leher wanita itu dengan taring yang menusuk pita suara hingga mustahil untuk bisa menjerit, sambil menggeram layaknya kucing kecil menerkam tikus, lalu menyeret tubuh berukuran tak sebanding dengannya itu menghilang jauh ke sudut gelap dengan riang gembira.

"Bukankah pemandangan seperti ini sangat indah?" lelaki disampingku memutar kepalanya kearahku, tapi sama sekali tidak melihatku. Satu ungkapan. Meremehkan.

"Ya ya ya." Ia berdiri meregangkan tubuh, lalu beranjak "semua ini hanya membuatku menjadi lapar" ucapnya dengan gaya asal-asalan.

"Kau memang selalu lapar, Beelz" sindirku segera, sebelum satu ketuk sepatu pun berhasil ia kirim ke telingaku. Ia berpaling tak suka. Menyipitkan mata, lalu mendengus.

"Jika bukan karenamu, Kurone" lucu sekali. Jangan kambing hitamkan aku sebagai alasan perut kosongmu yang memang tak pernah bisa terisi penuh, dasar rakus.

=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=

"Miku! Siapa yang kamu makan?!" pekik sang kakak yang mendapati adik kecilnya dengan beringas mencabik mayat wanita muda. Kedua tangan kecil berkuku tajam teroles penuh oleh cairan amis yang mulai mengental di suhu terbuka.

Gadis kecil itu menoleh, menatap sang kakak dengan wajah coreng moreng terciprat darah. Sepotong jantung ─atau sudah sebagian dari organ itu─ menggantung di bibirnya. Sebelum ia hisap masuk semua ke dalam mulut seperti sejumput mi ramen di ujung sumpit.

Sang kakak menariknya menjauh dari makan malam yang sedang asyik dia geluti. Tapi apa yang lelaki itu takutkan sudah terlanjur terjadi. Bau alkohol yang mengkontaminasi darah bisa ia cium saat ia mensejajarkan tinggi. Kini zat itu tercerna sempurna di tubuh Miku kecil yang di sayangi.

Meski terhalangi cairan rasa besi, Mikuo bisa mengenali jika dia telah mabuk. Wajah putih yang merah seperti tersipu dan kelopak yang berat itu sudah cukup menjadi bukti.

"_Onii… chan_… kenapa lama sekali?" gadis itu merengek. Cara bicaranya menjadi ganjil.

"Miku?"

"Miku ga mau... _Onii chan..._ pergi lama-lama" sungutnya dengan tingkah tak kalah mengherankan.

"Kamu tidak apa-apa, kan?"

Bukan jawaban lagi yang di dapat Mikuo. Gadis kecil itu segera melumat bibir yang baru terbuka saat lelaki itu tak sadar betapa dekat jarak mereka berdua sekarang ketika berbicara. Menjilat setiap sudut isinya.

"Rasanya manis kan, _Onii chan_?" ucap Miku setelah merasa cukup puas membagi sisa isi mulutnya.

Anak laki-laki itu segera menelan ludah yang bercampur darah. Menghapus ingatan yang hampir tercetak sempurna di balik tempurung kepala. Apa Miku sadar apa yang di lakukannya? Sejak kapan ia… Mikuo, sang kakak, menggeleng cepat-cepat. Mana mungkin bukan? itu hanya sikap kekanakan Miku saja. Serigala kecilnya.

"Sebaiknya kita pulang, kau harus segera tidur malam ini"

.

.

.

"_Ya, hanya sekedar sikap dari anak-anak. Hingga kau sadar nanti bahwa gadis kecil itu tumbuh lebih cepat dari dugaanmu, Mikuo nii chan"_

"_Kau menjijikkan, Kurone"_

"_Jika bukan karenamu, Beelz"_

"_lucu sekali. Jangan kambing hitamkan aku sebagai alasan otak kerdilmu yang memang bejad, dasar mesum"_

.

.

.

Terserah kau saja, pada dasarnya kita sama, dan berhentilah berpura-pura bahwa kau tidak menyukai pertunjukan di malam purnama kali ini.

.

.

.

**=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=**

**Fullmoon Fever**

**[Curse and the Sign of Sin]**

**Story © Nekuro Yamikawa**

******Vocaloids © YAMAHA, Crypton Future Media & joined companies**

**Genre : Fantasy / (undefined yet)**

******=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=**

**THANKS FOR READ...**


End file.
